


Dark!Will and the Demogorgon.

by ITBADENDS (ML55555), ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Will Byers, Death, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ITBADENDS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: What if Will became the King of the Upside-Down in S1, and kills the party plus El with the Demogorgon.
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning and Dustin.

When Will woke up in the Upside-Down he was surprised to be alive. He wasn’t sure where he was, it was cold but… not bad surprisingly. For some reason he felt powerful, and he liked it. It felt like he belonged here. He walked out of his house, or this places version of his house and looked around. For the most part it was Hawkins but very blue, cold, and covered with vines. He then heard a voice in his head.

“Will. You are the king of this world. Come towards the school if you accept this position.” The voice said, Will could not tell if it was a boy or girl, though he figured it didn’t matter any.

Will decided he would fully become the king of this strange world. After all, he felt like he was useless in his world, being so powerful here would be amazing, and he was sure they wouldn’t accept him being gay anyway, so it was perfect really. He headed out to the direction of the school, knowing the path in the back of his head. Surprisingly the longer he was here the less cold he felt, and the easier it was to breathe in contrast to it being rather difficult in the beginning. Once at the school, he heard the voice again.

“So you accept?” The voice asked, Will nodded yes.

A rush of black smoke then came from the school, and into Will. He didn’t resist, assuming it was part of becoming “King”, and he was right. The smoke infused with Will, making his eyes darker, perfect for seeing in the darker Upside-Down, gave him extra strength and speed, more knowledge to the already smart boy, and most importantly, he could now control everything of the Upside-Down, the vines and the Demogorgon. The voice spoke in his head, saying that eventually they will take over the world, but they needed an army, they only had one at the moment. And for that, they needed corpses. Will figured his friends would look for him, the voice agreeing, that they would be easy to get as well, too distracted from seeing him to notice the Demogorgon closing in for the kill hopefully. Will in the meantime decided to get to know exactly what this was more, while they waited for their prey.

“Come on guys, that hole has to be connected to Will’s disappearance somehow! Maybe when he fell off his bike he fell into one or something. Please, can we just look” Mike said, he was desperate to find Will. 

Lucas wasn’t sure about the idea though, I mean going through a random hole to who knows where? But it did interest him… and if it did mean finding Will.

“Alright fine, but we can’t look for too long.” Lucas said, Mike smiling at the response. Dustin just nodding, and El just looking forward. 

They all squeezed into the hole. Once all there they looked around in the strange place, El holding onto Mike tightly. Mike simply walked forward, if they could only be in it for a short period of time they better begin looking now. The others quickly followed Mike in the search, unbeknownst to them, the hole the entered in sealed up, trapping them there. 

Will was quickly alerted to the presence by the vines, smiling to himself with a creepy smile as he walked out, changing into the clothes he disappeared in instead of the rather extravagant clothes he had been wearing, the longer they didn’t notice, the better.

“Will! Will! Where are you?” Mike screamed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was only making it clear as to where exactly he was to Will and the Demogorgon, not that he could know the potential danger he was in.

“Mike! Don’t you think you should be quiet, we don’t know what the hell is in this place!” Lucas said in a somewhat hushed of a tone.

“Will is here! That’s all that matters!” Mike replied, continuing forward. 

It did not take much longer for Mike to see Will, alerting the rest of the party and quickly running up to Will. The taller immediately pulling the boy into a hug, some tears falling out of his face from how happy he was. Lucas was surprised that they actually found Will, and not some monster, and stood there, letting Mike have his space with Will. Dustin however, noticed almost immediately that something seemed off with Will, there were faint, dark lines over his body, however, that could also just be from being here for a while, so didn’t say anything, but was more cautious than the others.

“Will… I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too Mike… but…” That’s all Will said, before Dustin tried to run away. Mike turning around to see that, making a confused face, Mike not even questioning why Will started to say that. “I don’t think so, Dustin” Will said, before motioning his hand to the Demogorgon who was waiting, vines also going to trap Lucas, and El, particularly El harshly holding her down.

The Demogorgon quickly approached Dustin, the boy not getting far before the monster leaped onto him, knocking Dustin onto the ground. He felt the claws on his feet dig into his back and winced. Will quickly grabbed Mike, pulling them onto the ground for an even better view (especially for himself, he may be a king, but he’s still short, he thought in his head). El tried to use her powers but couldn’t the vines forced too much pain for her to focus. Dustin screamed as he felt a foot claw it’s way down his back. The Demogorgon then picked Dustin up with it’s hands, screaming in it’s face before biting down on Dustin’s stomach, guts leaking out as he quickly lost life, being thrown to the side as vines entered the hole to put eggs in. The Demogorgon waiting for Will’s orders on who to kill next.


	2. Lucas

Will watched Lucas and the girl’s reaction. He had heard about her from the creature that had told him about being the King of the Upside-Down, and he made sure to keep her restrained tightly, couldn’t have her using her powers. He was still holding Mike tightly, the boy was in shock as to what happened, seeing one of his best friends getting torn to shreds, Will supposed it was natural, not that he cared about them anymore, or at least about Lucas or Dustin, Mike still mattered, barely though. He’d just be fun to toy with before killing, and who knows maybe he won’t even have the Demogorgon do it.

Speaking of which, it was still waiting for Will’s orders patiently. Will’s lips curled into a cruel smile against Mike’s neck, making him shiver slightly as Will pointed to Lucas, the vines releasing him. Lucas immediately scrambled onto his feet running away into the forest, however vines came up, blocking his way forcing Lucas to turn him around. He ran forward ducking under from where the Demogorgon was waiting for him. 

“Come on Lucas. Just accept your fate to feed the growing army” Will said, though at least this was entertaining.

Lucas figured they only possible way to get out of this situation was to beat the crap out of the creature however unlikely. So he ran forward towards the Demogorgon hopefully to tackle it down and beat it up, even if it was most definitely going to end up ending in his death, at least he’d go down fighting. The Demogorgon was surprisingly light when he tackled it to the ground, actually taking it to the ground but before he could do anything else to it, it roared, getting some of Dustin’s guts on Lucas’ face before slashing at his stomach, blood pooling out of the wound. Lucas weakly moved his fist against the chest of the Demogorgon but it ignored him, barely feeling a thing, it then threw Lucas against a tree, causing the boy to grunt in pain.

Lucas still got up though, he’d fight as much he could. He ran forward again, this time his steps being a little shaky and off balanced. However unlike before he couldn’t tackle it, the Demogorgon avoided him then bit down on Lucas’ right leg, causing him to collapse onto the ground. As he opened his mouth his scream a vine went down it, and began to lay eggs to incubate in even before Lucas died. Though that did not last too much longer as the Demogorgon finished him off by biting off the rest of his leg, blood gushing out and a bone sticking out. 

“Well that’s two down, two to go. Though, both of you will be… more fun.” Will said, he could feel Mike shaking in his hands.


	3. El

Mike struggled in Will’s hold, though was unable to do anything, Will holding onto him tightly. El couldn’t do anything, vines covering almost the entirety of her small body. Will thought for a moment, holding Mike close to him continually.

“You two… you will be special. Especially you Mike.” As Will said that, he brought his head down to Mike’s left ear, nibbling on it, causing Mike to squirm as best he could.

Will knew letting El get out of the vines was too dangerous, though, who’s to say that that’s how she had to die? Smirking to himself he instructed one of the vines to enter her mouth, which was quite easy to get it to open, by just tightening around her neck, making her gasp for breath. The vine quickly shot it’s way into her mouth, down her throat and into her stomach. El struggled when she felt the vine in her mouth, making it very difficult to breathe. The vines around her body suddenly grew thorns ripping away her clothes. Two of the vines then went into her ass and pussy, going deep inside her, almost meeting the vine that came in through her mouth.

Tears formed in her eyes from the immense pain coursing through her body. That didn’t last for long though as a sharp vine skewered her stomach, eggs pumping into her body as it was then thrown aside. Mike screamed out when that happened, trying to get up from Will’s hold but was unable to get up, Will’s grip being iron tight, Will supposed he had gained more strength.


	4. Mike

“Now you Mike… you are super special. But I bet you know that already, don’t you?” Will said, breathing down Mike’s neck.

“Wh-What do you mean? Why am I special!?” Will laughed some when he heard that. 

“You are… unique. Don’t think just because you are special though doesn’t mean you won’t die.” Will said, petting Mike’s hair.

Will moved his hands up Mike’s sides, fingernails dragging against the sides of his chest. Will’s hands made their way around Mike’s throat, squeezing it down. Mike started struggling to breathe, his hands flying up to try to get Will’s off of his throat but could barely pull. Vision blurring around the edges, Mike tried to take in desperate breathes for air, mouth gasping open for a second, but a vine went into his mouth. Mike could feel it laying the eggs in his stomach, feeling it expand as more and more eggs were deposited in him, and soon Mike passed out from a lack of air.

To his surprise Mike awoke alive, though now naked and strapped down on a table, but alive. Though he couldn’t be sure that was actually a good thing. He could still feel the eggs in him, and almost felt like throwing up at how it felt. Why him? Why of all the people why keep him alive for longer? He struggled against what was holding him down, he couldn’t tell if they were vines or not… he supposed it didn’t matter really. He then heard footsteps approaching him.

“Good, you’re up. As to why I decided to keep you alive. Well, entertainment really. You see once they hatch they will eat you from the inside. Since you were always my favorite Mike, why not provide you with the greatest honor of all?” Will said, stroking Mike’s hair softly. Mike’s eyes widened when Will spoke, Mike was at a loss for words. 

“By the way, I don’t know how long that will be, but until then I will use you however I see fit.” Will added. 

3 Months Later

The past three months had been torturous for Mike, Will had almost constantly fucked him and pissed on him. In addition to the growing eggs, Vines regularly entering his mouth to “feed” him. He knew it would happen soon, Will had told him some of the other eggs had hatched. It was just as he was thinking about that that he felt immense pain. Oh. So he was finally going to die, he at this point thought it was preferable than what he had experienced recently, Will having gotten rougher and rougher. Upon hearing his screams Will came running into his room, wearing a dark red and purple outfit.

“Oh good, they’re hatching” Will said, gleefully. 

Mike felt their little claws and teeth chomping away at his intestines. It hurt so much worse than anything else, even when Will had multiple vines fuck his ass just for fun. One of the small Demogorgons heads soon popped through his chest, causing Mike to scream in immense pain, louder than he had ever screamed before, he was barely able to think or stay conscious with the blood loss. And soon he did pass out and die.

The Demogorgons quickly new, giving them the army they needed to conquer the world.


End file.
